One Of Those Days
by Raphaella
Summary: The turtles and their friends are having a bad day, so they decide to cheer themselves up.


One Of Those Days

AN: Okay, this idea came from a British show called The Good Life, and I just felt like writing a TMNT fic like it. I only added Prida into this story coz it worked better with a female. Sorry for anything that's wrong to those wine makers out there. This is just a (pathetic) day fic. I'll just explain that me and a friend were laughing about how Raph and Prida wud hook up, so this kind of brings out a little truth. *evil laugh * I was just having fun. BTW, ()()()() -- this means that some time has passed, // -- that's a different place. (I think most of you know, who read my fics)

Disclaimer: You know what's not mine, and what is mine.

Sum: The day hasn't been the best for our guys in green and their friend, so they decide to cheer themselves back up.

~

   "I think you should have picked a better selection of fruits, Mike," Donatello told his brother, standing around the kitchen and watching Michelangelo, as he opened a bottom cupboard and pulled out a glass demijohn.

   Mikey hugged the heavy jar and slammed the cupboard shut with his foot, before placing it on the counter. It made a thud as he did, and the contents sloshed about inside.

   "There's nothing wrong with the ones I chose," Mike said, bending down and peering at his concoction.

   "That's what you said two years ago," Donny reminded him, "and I promised myself I was never gonna try anything else that you made, liquor wise."

   "I was fifteen, it was my first try, and you're forgetting the second batch," Mikey argued. "_That_ was good."

   Donny cocked his head in thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, okay, that one was nice, but the new fruit you chose a few days ago didn't look . . . "

   Leo walked into the kitchen with a cardboard box in his arms. He put it on the counter next to the demijohn, and it clinked with the sound of glasses being tapped against each other.

   "Here, Mike," Leo said, gave the three-quarter-full jar a glance, and left the kitchen into the lair.

   "Thanks," Mikey called as he looked in the box and gave a satisfied nod.

   "Don't forget to sterilize those bottles," Donny warned his brother, and walked out of the kitchen. He almost collided into Raph, who was sliding down the steps banister as though he was on a skateboard.

   "Is Mikey still making that wine?" He asked, looking towards the kitchen. "I thought he started a few days ago?"

   "Yeah, but it has to be left for a few days, Raph," Don said, and walked on to his beloved computer that was waiting in Standby mode for him. He sat down, woke up his computer and began clicking and typing away.

   April arrived a few second after Don had disappeared into his own room, with a fed-up expression. She climbed down from the ladder and walked into the lair in an irritated manner.

   "'Sup?" Raph asked, lounging on the couch watching TV while exercising his muscles on the Chest Expander.

   "Work," April replied, "just give me one decent story, I ask – but noooo, they land me with something even you would be able to work."

   Raph frowned. "Thanks."

   As April was sitting down, someone else entered the lair, and dropped down a height from the ladder. Casey walked into the lair with the same manner as April.

   "'Sup?" Raph asked.

   "Scumbags," he muttered. "Really piss me off sometimes." He dropped onto the couch next to April. "Where's Splinter?"

   "He's taken a sabbatical," the turtle informed him, turning up the volume on the TV and then continuing to stretch the Chest Expander.

   After a few minutes the soft mumbling of April and Casey soothing each other's bitter moods was starting to annoy one side of Raph's brain, as was the noise of Mikey in the kitchen.

   Leo suddenly walked out of the dojo with a similar face to that of both Casey's and April's previous ones.

   "I can't practice katas when you have the TV blasting out like that," he snapped at Raph.

   There was a loud snap and Raph's face instantly stung as one of the handles of the Chest Expander sprang at his face. He appeared momentarily dazed, but it was replaced by a glare.

   "Ow – damnit, Leo!"

   Casey laughed at Raph's little accident as a red mark appeared on the turtle's brow. Leo seemed unbothered and walked past them all, up the steps and to the coat rack. Mike watched him as he took an ice cube tub from the freezer.

   "I'm going topside," Leo announced, slipping into his coat. He disappeared up the ladder as Mikey walked out of the kitchen.

   "He's just ticked off 'cause he hasn't been able to concentrate on his practicing all day," he said, leaning on the back of the couch and handing Raph the ice cubes, which were wrapped in a washcloth.

   An audible string of curses was heard just then from Don's room, and a bang as though he had just hit his computer. He stormed out of his room next second and looked at the faces staring at him.

   "Just lost all my data," he moaned.

   The four who were staring at him turned their heads as another person entered the lair.

   "I have had the worst day," Prida whined.

   Mikey looked back at everyone. "I guess I'm the only one who hasn't had a bad day."

   Both Don and Prida walked over to the group of four in the middle of the lair and sat down. Don gave a questionable look at the cloth Raph was holding to his head.

   "Someone's been messing with my computer, it's just crashed big time," he said. He locked eyes with Mike.

   Mikey held his hands up in innocent protest. "I haven't touched your computer for a whole week," he said. Donny sighed and turned to Prida. "So why's your day been bad?"

   "Started a new job," she replied with a gloomy face, "It didn't go very well for the first day."

   Mikey stood up straight and clapped his hands together. "Well, looks like you all need something to cheer you up. How about a drink?" He offered as he made his way to the kitchen. He came back with two of the bottles that Leo had brought in, filled with his own drink.

   "Not more of your wine, Mike?" April said. "That stuff can kill."

   "And extremely high in alcohol," Donny added.

   "C'mon guys," Mikey said, fetching glasses. "You deserve it."

 It wasn't long after Mike had supplied them a glass of his homemade wine that Leo returned, looking a little less ticked off than when he left.

   "Hey, Leo," Mikey noticed his brother. He pointed to a glass of colored liquid on the table in the middle of the group. "That's yours."

   Leo picked up the glass and gave it an uncertain look.

   Mike nodded and motioned with his own glass for Leo to drink. "I'm gonna put some bits of food out too, like a little snack table or something. Everyone's had a bad day so –" he said.

   Leo gave his brother a long look. "How much have you had?" He asked, knowing from past experiences how strong Mike's concoctions were.

   "Just a few," Mike replied.

   "How many has Raph had?"

   "Just a lot."

   Leo rolled his eyes. "No, Mike, I don't think –"

   "C'mon Leo, since when do we ever have a bit of good fun?" Mikey argued as the rest of the group buzzed away with their own conversations. "And since Master Splinter isn't here, you can have just one day off from being Mr. Perfect Boring asshole." He grinned and held up his glass. "Eh?"

   ()()()()

   It was a big change in the day after having a bad afternoon, and entering a better evening. Packets of cookies and potato chips were brought out for everyone to tuck into. And after a time, in which everyone had helped themselves to a fair amount of drink, they were all pretty much smashed.

   In the kitchen, Prida was attempting to wash up the plates and glasses. The lights had been turned off to suit everyone's peaceful mood, and now only the candles danced with dim light. Prida, hunched over the sink, trying to clean the plates while squinting at them.

   Raph walked into the kitchen behind her with sloppy movements and dragging his feet. He opened the refrigerator and stuck his head in there for a few seconds. He emerged blinking hard, and shook his head. The turtle then turned to Prida.

  "Yooo shun't be doing those, w' ave a perfectly workable dishwasher," Raph told her through his slurred words.

   Prida turned around to face the turtle. "I wanted tolu – to do – the washing," she said, giving a loose shrug.

   "No, look –" Raph muttered and made wriggling gestures with his finger for her to listen " – you pass me them, and I'll puh' em in the dishwasher, yeah?" He grabbed the glass she was holding, opened the fridge behind him and put it on the top shelf.

   Prida leant against the counter with her back to the sink and passed him another. "I like your brother," she said, using the back of her soaking hand to brush away loose strands of hair on her forehead.

   Raph shuddered suddenly and put the second glass next to the first in the refrigerator. "Oh rilly? Whish one?"

   "The wine," Prida murmured, smiling.

   "Uh?" Raph grunted unintelligently, squinting at her while waiting for the next glass or dish.

   "I like your brothersuss's wine," Prida told him, as though he should have understood her first time.

   Raph nodded. "Yeah, the guy knows how to make food and drink."

   Prida brushed away another loose strand of hair with the back of her fingers, but Raph stumbled a step closer and said, "No, don't – don't do that."

   The girl stared at him and frowned. "What? Don't do what?"

   Raph made a quick motion with the back of his hand on his brow in an imitation of Prida. "That."

   "What?"

   Raph repeated the action. "That."

   "Raph, what are you doin'?" Prida smiled.

   "I was doin' what you were doin'," he answered. "Don't do it."

   There was a second's silence and then Prida asked, "Why?"

   Raph blinked at her with a sort of drunken innocence. "It brings out the beast in me."

   There was another second's silence before Prida burst into drunken laughter. Raph had to suppress a laugh, but a grin slipped through.

   "Why?" Prida asked when she stopped.

   "I dunno, it's just . . . the gesture," Raph said, blinking at the floor before looking back up. "I've alllllways had a – a thing for you, Prida."

   Prida attempted to put her finger to her smirking lips in a signal to shush, but her hand was flopping about too much so she waved it aside and leant towards Raph, holding the counter for support.

   "Thass reeeally funny, 'cause – 'cause . . . I don't know," Prida said, completely unbothered about the small distance between them.

   They both laughed again, and Prida clutched the counter as she began to sink to the floor. When she caught her breath back she looked up.

   "I . . ." she said as though she was about to declare something. She pulled herself back up and faced the turtle. "I like you," she said with a proud grin. 

   She giggled uncontrollably as Raph grinned and said, "Yeah?"

   Obvious she had no idea what she was saying or doing, Prida nodded, still laughing. "Yeah!" She cried through her giggles.

   Raph watched her stop laughing and they both looked down at the glasses waiting to be washed The turtle stepped back and leant his arm on the fridge door, holding his hand out for the next object.

   Prida handed Raph a glass and smiled at him as it put it next to the others. She leant towards him. "Why are you putting the glasses in the refrigerator?"

   Raph frowned at her. "Thass not a re-frigg-erator, it's a dishwasher." 

   Prida raised an eyebrow and passed him another glass. She passed him one more before she said, "It's not, you know."

   Raph turned and looked at the fridge and realized what it really was. "Well where the hell's the dishwasher then?"

   Prida began giggling again as she managed to say, "I don't know!" She stopped leaning on the counter and stood by herself. "Here dishy dishwasher!" She then started looking at the cupboards as Raph joined in. "Here dishy, dishy, dishy!"

//

   "I – I wonder what Splin'ner would say if he – came back and sawuss drinkin' mor'of Mike's . . . drink," Leo slurred, leaning over to Don on the couch, with one arm on his brother's shoulder. 

   " 'Can I have some?' " Donny exploded with laughter as Leo did too. 

   The four liters of wine that Mikey had brewed had soon been consumed. Casey and April were alone in the dojo, Leo and Don were sharing the couch and Mikey was sat on the floor.

   "Am – am I rilly a perfect asshole?" Leo asked, squinting at his brother.

   Donny's head lulled form side to side as his drunken brain thought an answer. "Yuu-aah, most of th' time."

   "Damn . . . " Leo muttered. "I can't help it . . . sometimes I don't have a sense of humor." He said in comical misery.

   Mikey moved over and patted his brother's leg, trying to stand up. "Don't you worry," he said, moving towards the kitchen on his hands and knees, "I'll go get you one."

   Donny grabbed his brother's shell. "Mike," he scowled. He pulled his brother back and Mike fell onto his shell. Don let go and flopped back against the couch. "You do have a hence of sumor, Leo, you're funny."

   Leo looked down. "Not on purpose . . . maybe sometimes . . ." He put a hand over his face and massaged his brow for a few seconds before he seemed to get a (weak) hold on himself. "Well, I'm, er, gonna hit the sack –" he said, carefully placing his hands on the seat and back of the couch so he could steady himself as he got up. He stood and looked down at his youngest brother on the floor. "Damn you Mikey for getting' me to drink that stuff."

   "Your welcome," came the unsteady voice from his brother.

   Leo shook his head, trying to clear it. It helped just a bit, and for a few seconds his vision was steady. "G'nigh' guys . . . Am gonna go say 'nigh' to Casey and Ape," he told them, and walked over to the dojo. Unlike his brothers and friends, he wasn't completely out of his right mind, so he could walk in a reasonably straight line.

   "I am going to too too . . . too," Donny said, and paused as though trying to think what was wrong with his sentence. He attempted to get to his feet.

   Leo glanced at his brother before turning back to the dojo, opening the door and looking inside. He was about to say goodnight as Donny stumbled towards him, but instead he quickly shut the door.

   "Wassit?" Don asked, coming to a stop.

   "Nothing, nothing, they're not doing anything," Leo said quickly. Had anyone been sober, they would have noticed how fake his innocent tone was.

   "Oh, Oh-kay," Donny nodded, and went back to the couch.

   Leo didn't feel quite as tired as he did a few seconds ago. He glanced at the dojo door, then turned and walked back to the couch, and sat down in his seat.

   Raph and Prida came into the lair giggling, and Prida flopped down in the one-seater chair.

   "Hey," Donny said dozily. "We've just been talking."

   Raph, who was chuckling suddenly straightened up. "That's all we've been doin'," he said quickly.

   "Where's Casey an' April?" Prida asked sluggishly.

   "Don't know," Leo said before anyone else did.

   "Have we got any more drink?" Raph asked, falling to his knees on the spot.

   "Less go make some more!" Mikey announced, sitting up.

   "No," Leo shook his head, "no more –"

   But everyone was getting up and moving into the kitchen, and Leo followed a few paces behind as his brothers and friend began searching the bottom cupboards for the demijohn jar.

   "I am betting –" Mikey said loudly and suddenly, "that it will be in there!" He pointed to the refrigerator in front of him. He bent down, grabbed the handle and yanked the door opened. It swung back and made a THUD as it hit Raph's head, who had been checking the next cupboard.

   The turtle in red blinked before closing his eyes and falling to the floor. Everyone stared at him before looking back at Leo, bracing themselves for his angry actions.

   Leo stared at his brother and at the faces that were watching him – then burst out laughing. He clutched his plastron with one hand and pointed at his unconscious brother with the other. Don, Mike and Prida exchanged glances before everyone one stumbling about, laughing hysterically.

   "Raph's gonna have one helluva headache in the morning!" Donny shouted over his own giggles.

   "Er, I think we all will," Leo said, grinning. They all continued laughing.

~

   Yeah, it was stupid, but the show I watched was funny. If there is anything wrong with anything, just remember it's me who's writing, so there's always something wrong, and I was writing this late at night with match sticks propping my eyelids open. Thanks for reading.


End file.
